Desire
by Lauditor
Summary: Hardcore smut/yaoi-Flames used for your reservation in Hell based off Seananners video "Gassymexican's Mom" (unedited) Max does not appreciate Adam joking about sex with his mother. Then again, his punishment method isn't very effective.


I'm sorry for not uploading much...

also that I'm breaking off the usual and this isn't Minecraft.

The hate and flames have been a little discouraging… it doesn't deteriorate me at all, I expected this- but its really kind of disappointing. Yes, I write about gay sex. Yes, its legit and exists and you can't do shit about it you fucking white 12-year old.

If thats not your thing, then don't bother leaving comments. and if you still will, grow some balls and don't make yourself a guest so I can reply, and we can work out your homophobic issues. But don't direct your hate on me, and don't tell me no one likes it. Clearly you've never been online.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well do it tonight."<p>

Adam smirked at max as he set his phone back down, grinning smugly at the taller. "You son of a bitch." Max snapped out angrily. "I can feel his anger." Sark whispered. "His desire." Chilled added teasingly. Max sent a glare their way and they giggled like school girls, scampering off.

Adam cut in, drawing the attention back to him. "You know who I feel desire for on a daily basis?" He asked cockily. Everyone groaned. Renee face palmed. "Adam, no." She whined. "His mom!" He laughed at his own joke, watching macs face steadily get redder.

In his head, max felt a new hand take the controls of his body, pushing sense away from the control panels in favor of pulling levers and smashing buttons. His lips pulled apart in a creepy smile as he relaxed his tense muscles. He seemed calm, but his eyes glinted dangerously. Adam frowned and took a nervous step back. "shit. Max?"

He yelped as the other tackled him, shoving him harshly against the ragged stone wall of the building behind him. Renee, a bit pink in the cheeks giggled a bit awkwardly and scampered off after the others.

Adam exhaled shaky, breathing in through gritted teeth as max attached his lips to his throat, knee slipping between his shaking legs. His arms stood rigid above him, held tight by only one of max's hands. He moved away only to whisper in Adams ear, his voice low and threatening. "I'll show you desire..." He growled, teeth grazing at Adams jaw before sinking into the tanned flesh.

Adam jumped with a squeak, angling his head away as he writhed in the tallers grip. Unfortunately, max was stronger than him and easily kept him pinned against the wall.

He forced slightly chapped lips against Adams, prying his lips apart and tasting the salt of the crackers he had been eating with a small hum. Only having needed one hand to maintain Adam, he snaked the other slyly through the folds of Adams clothes until the pads of his fingers met bare skin. The muscles twitched in a way that made him smirk at the others nervousness.

He practically ripped apart Adams uniform to get at his chest, baring his teeth in approval against the warm skin. He stripped himself of his own shirt much to tight for his liking and used it to bind Adams arms, relieving his hand of its duties. Using quick handiwork he spun Adam around, twisting his arms behind him and pressing flush against his back, smothering him against the dirty wall.

He dipped down, allowing his tongue to tickle the smallers spine and make him fidget uncomfortably. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this.

Adam gasped through grit teeth as he felt max's arousal pressed against his clothes ass, grinding lightly. That damned hand on his chest slowly slid down, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake even though it was warm.

He released a shrill squeal, jerking backwards as if burned. max's fingers swiftly unbuttoned his pants, the zipper sounding so loud in his ears. Then His hand slipped below his waistband. His palm fondled his bulge and his nails gently scraped the skin of the length. He hissed lowly, swearing he heard max purr against his neck, felt the rumble against his skin and bubble in his throat.

He twitched feebly as the fingers clenched, drawing up so slowly and thumbing the head before agonizingly sluggishly sinking back down. They pulled at his base, coaxing out a moan and a feeble twitch of his hips closer to the hand.

He gasped out when he definitely heard max purr so seductively into his ear, feeling every inch of him grind into his exposed ass. When had he been rid of his pants? He'll if he knew. Clothes rustled and he heard max rip open a condom.

Suddenly the reality of this smacked Adam hard and his eyes widened as he pulled his hips away again. "Max! M-max! Stop! We- w-we can't just-!" His already fumbled words changed to a cry and an almost desperate thrust of his hips when max allowed his grip to tighten for a full second before the movements became rapid. Max's fingers became a blur, but then again, Adams entire world was spinning.

He couldn't help how his body responded so positively to the attention he was given and knew he'd be humiliated by them later but didn't care now.

He moaned in pleasure and heard max growl possessively , shuddering in response. A hand on his back pushed him him harder against the wall and squished his cheek into the cement. He shut his eyes. What was the point of keeping them open when all you could see was white?

He felt a familiar hardness rub erotically against him and couldn't stop the lewd sound that left his throat. He moaned out max's name brokenly with a half hearted whisper to stop. As if that would happen.

The hand at his front retreated in favor of his cheeks being spread apart wide and he groaned at the feel of being so exposed. Slim fingers prodded at his hole, slick with lube. His legs shook and his jaw clenched as they slid in up to the knuckle, pumping slowly within him.

It stung a little at first, but as he felt max probe around his inner walls he found then foreign feeling settling into something more pleasurable.

He groaned out max's name when the digits brushed against something inside him that caused a spark at the base of his spine. He felt max freeze, and turned in confusion to see the others thoughtful expression. Max suddenly grinned and twisted his wrist to stab his fingers into whatever he had felt earlier. A silent scream tore from his lips and his back arched impossibly, hands clenching.

Pleas were whimpered into the wall as the digits rubbed around, so teasingly close to that bundle of nerves. It took Adam a few moments to notice when they were gone, leaving him panting and empty.

Pride screwed, he pushed back his hips, searching for some, if any kind of friction. Twisting a bit uncomfortably, he sent a lazy smirk at max.

He felt max's hold on his hips go rigid and heard him growl possessively. He rocked his hips forward, smirking at the mewl Adam gave. "You fucking tease." He ground out through his deadly poisonous smile, leaning in so that his chin rested upon the others shoulder. His dick pressed against Adams hole, causing him to gasp lightly. "Tell me, seananners..."

Adam twitched lightly at the use of his internet nickname but said nothing. Maxs breath tickled His ear and he involuntarily shuddered. "I-I... I..." "What Adam. What do you want?" He whispered, teeth nibbling at the lobe and trailing kisses down his neck. Adam felt his revolve shatter. "I... I want you- all of you." He felt max smirk against his neck. The teasing bastard. "How?"

"F-fuck me." Adam choked on his own words when he felt max's cock rub against him, skin dragging against his own as he pulled him flush against him.

"Let the others hear you." He mumbled, rubbing Adams lower back gently.

"Goddammit, max, fuck me! Pound me so hard into the wall that I can't walk for the next few days!"

He heard max purr and cried out when he abruptly thrust into him. His fingers knead reassuringly into his spine, helping sooth his muscles to relax. Adam choked on his own breath and would have fallen had max not have been holding him up.

It hurt so much, even with he preparation. He moved his hips forward, trying to move away from max. He couldn't move much though, due to the wall in front of him and the body behind him. He whimpered at the pain of movement and fell still, breathing ragged against the wall. Max kissed the exposed skin of his shoulders gently, rubbing circles into his hips. "Hush, Adam, it won't last. I'm going to move now, okay?"

Without waiting for response, he slowly pulled back and thrust in, using an even, shallow pace.

He was so tight. Max guessed it was expected, as the man was actual rather small in size. His walls hugged his cock, so hot and wet and suffocatingly intoxicating. He grunted with the effort of holding himself back from just pounding Adam into the wall until he came in order not to hurt the smaller. Pulling out partway, he drove back in a bit faster, building up speed at an even pace for Adam to adjust.

It didn't take long under he heard the first pleasurable noise , encouraging him to move on. By move on, max meant brutally snapping his hips forward so his head ground into Adams prostate.

He relished the cry fall from adams lips and smirked when he saw his knees buckle from pleasure, eyes rolling back.

An explosion triggered in the pleasure center of Adams brain and he bucked uncontrollably, causing max to moan as he sank up to the hilt within Adam. Hips flush against hips, he ground him into the wall, leaving a sensation that had Adam gasping for air.

Max set a new, rapid pace, gentleness be damned by the way Adam cries his name brokenly. This was revenge, wasn't it?

He roughly tugged Adams hips towards him as he pushed forward, lips attacking the bared neck as Adam thrust his head back. The noises Adam made only spurred him on and he delved deeper, pulling almost all the way out each time.

He was fast, breaking any words Adam tried to speak before it could leave his bruised lips. Max's name came out in broken whimpers that made said man smirk and dig his nails into the tanned hips against his.

He admired a droplet of sweat roll down Adams shaking thighs, eyes locked on where they connected. He sped up the pace, pounding into the other with small grunts buried beneath Adams screams.

His nails dug into Adams flesh, drawing blood. He knew he'd have bruises after this for a while. Ah, who was he kidding, Adam had no chance of walking for a week, just as he had begged for.

Max licked his lips. He liked the thought of people seeing, knowing that Adams was his to pin down and ravage. It was that thought that caused him to leave a scattered array of hickeys over his neck and back. A distant thought of making Adam ride him so that he wouldn't be able to sit without thinking of it crossed his mind and caused him to smirk.

Adam was reduced to nothing at the others touch, squirming and trying to find something, anything to anchor him against the waves of pleasure beating against the last barriers he had in his mind. "M-ma-m-AH! Max! P-p-ple-ah- ease!" He pleaded,shutting his eyes tight against the attack on his nerves.

With every hit to his prostate, every push of max's hips he was rocked forward into the wall hard enough that if he lifted his cheek from the cool surface he'd be slammed into the cement repeatedly.

At Adams stumbled words, max, confused started to slow, but sped back up when Adam pushed back on him. It took him seconds to realize what he wanted. He grinned, snaking his hands down over his flushed skin red from his grip to wrap his fingers around Adams arousal, fisting him in beat to his thrusts. He refused to come first.

Adam felt another shriek tear itself from his already sore treacherous throat and knew he was slipping further and further off the edge. His stomach twisted in a way so uncomfortable and tense that it was nearly painful. He couldn't control such a feeling and came.

Instantly, he grew rigid as stone, slowly relaxing and falling limp against the wall and max's grip as his hand milked him for all he was worth. Finally, the ride calmed over and he was left spent and exhausted.

Max moaned shakily, softly though still heard with Adams cries now absent and he came as well, pressured by the increasing tightness and heat around his cock.

Adam groaned tiredly as he felt the cum start dripping down his sore thighs onto the grass. They fell to the ground, max's arms and chest cushioning Adams body from the impact. There they lay, their clothes scattered around them.

Tired and sore, but content. Despite being cold and naked, max felt warm against him and he wriggled closer to the heat, smirking up at him lazily.

"Tell your mom 'thanks' next time you see her."


End file.
